


#16 Settling in For the Long Siege

by Error403HRD



Series: 1000 Prompts [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error403HRD/pseuds/Error403HRD
Summary: This was war.
Series: 1000 Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822279
Kudos: 1





	#16 Settling in For the Long Siege

Harry looked over the plans and sighed.

He had....maybe a hundred or so students.

About a dozen adults.

But they had to do this.

For Hogwarts.

For the whole Wizarding World.

Giving a slight wince as his ribs ached, he left the room.

He explained their plans.

Infiltration.

Then slowly they would simultaneously evacuate the students and introduce their warriors using Polyjuice.

Some were against it.

But this was war.

And this was the safest option.

Harry was not going to let stupid teenagers destroy Hermione's hard work.

He didn't want more people to die.

They needed to prepare.

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly 100 words according to Quotev.
> 
> I figured writing a true drabble for the prompt "Long Siege" would've been funny.
> 
> I love irony.


End file.
